


Taking Responsibility

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [50]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Not by Viktor or Yakov, Pet Abuse, puppy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Viktor finds a bedraggled furball and does the only thing he can.





	Taking Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Your Choice  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) "I won't let anyone hurt you, you're safe with me."

There were times when Viktor cursed himself thoroughly for choosing to jog to and from the rink every day. Most of the time it was a perfect way to warm up and cool down. Then there were days like today where he forgot to read the weather report and bring an umbrella, so he ended up running home in the rain in November in Saint Petersburg. Yakov had offered him a ride, but Viktor just shook his head. He didn’t want to listen to the lecture on his irresponsibility and airheadedness on the way home, and Yakov would take the long way or even drive around the block a few times just to make the point.

He’d almost made it home when he heard some soft whimpers coming from an alley. This was exactly the kind of thing Yakov would call him irresponsible and airheaded for, but Viktor ducked into the alley. After all, if someone was hurt, Viktor might be able to help!

He didn’t see anything at first, but then he looked closer at the dumpster and saw the brown fluff huddled underneath. He crouched beside the dumpster and held out a hand. “Hello there. Who are you?” The dog took a careful sniff of Viktor’s hand and then gave it a soft lick. When Viktor reached in to pull it out, though, the dog shied away. “I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me,” Viktor said softly. “I just want to take you somewhere warm until we can find your owner, okay?”

The dog crawled out and let Viktor pick it – her – up. He tucked her under his coat, shivering a little from the cold and wet of the bedraggled puppy. It was clear she was a puppy, too, and far too skinny to have a proper owner. She’d probably been dumped by someone too lazy to get his dog fixed and too cruel to accept the consequences.

He was in for quite the fight with Yakov, but what else was he supposed to do? Leave the poor thing in the cold rain? He couldn’t do that to a dog, let alone a puppy. He wrapped an arm a little tighter around her at the thought.

Surprisingly, Yakov took one look at the bulge of the jacket and all he did was say, “I’ll get some meat cut up.”

“You’re not mad?”

“Only if I find out you kidnapped it from somewhere safe and warm. You may be an airhead, but you’ve got a good heart, Vitya. I imagine it’s probably soaked and cold and you are too. Get a blanket and put it by the fireplace and then go take a warm shower.”

Viktor beamed and hugged Yakov before running off to follow instructions. Yakov grumbled about irresponsible airheads who don’t know any better than to hug people when they’re freezing, but Viktor ignored him to run off to get a blanket. Yakov had a fire going when he got back, and the puppy curled up on the blanket gratefully.

Yakov came back with a small bowl with some small strips of meat. “Vitya. Go shower and get warm before you get sick. I’ll look after your puppy.”

Oh. Right. There were two soaked and bedraggled creatures who needed looking after. Viktor showered and felt much better afterward. When he went downstairs, he found the puppy sleeping. Now that he had time to properly look at her, he was smitten. All brown, and probably she’d be very fluffy when she finished drying out – although a proper bath probably would help. She yawned and opened her eyes to look at Viktor, and now there was a problem. Viktor was in love with this little girl and it was going to break his heart if Yakov made him give her up.

He could hear Yakov shouting in the kitchen, and cautiously approached to see Yakov staring at his phone and ranting. Irresponsible was one of Yakov’s favorite words for Viktor, but Yakov had never once called his skater an asshole, so Viktor wasn’t too afraid to speak up. “Yakov? What…”

“VItya, do you want a dog?”

“I didn’t until I found her, but now, yes, very much, I want to keep her.”

“Pick a name and start doing research on how to take care of her. She’s yours now. Her mother’s owner wasn’t happy with her coat color so he dumped her.”

Viktor clapped a hand to his mouth and then ran to hug Yakov again. “Thank you! I promise I’ll take very good care of her and walk her and feed her and oh I have so much research to do to figure out boarding or petsitting for when we’re gone for competitions and what she needs and I know you think I’m irresponsible but I swear I will look after her properly and she will be the best dog you could imagine!”

“I’ll believe that when I see it, but I’m not going to punish her for your shortcomings. Am I going to find a pet shop, or are you?”

“She’s my dog, I’m going. That way I can ask them for recommendations about vets and grooming and pet care.”

Yakov stared at Viktor for long enough to make him start squirming. “We’re both going, then. Go get your dog.”

“Huh?”

“So we can take her with us.”

Viktor squealed and ran off to get his dog. She looked much better, and only whined a little when he tucked her under his jacket. When they got to the pet store, she perked up a lot, sniffing around at various interesting things. Viktor’s first priority was to get a collar and a leash – for now, carrying Makkachin and setting her down to do her business worked, but it wouldn’t work forever. Then it was finding an employee to talk to. “She’s a sweetheart, isn’t she? What’s her name?”

“Makkachin.” Viktor hadn’t decided that. It just came out, but Makkachin looked up at him and yipped happily, so he decided to keep it.

By the end of the conversation with the employee, any doubt Yakov might have had about the sincerity of Viktor’s intentions to be the best and most responsible pet owner imaginable disappeared – although doubts about his ability to follow through with it and not get bored stuck. Those vanished by the time Viktor moved out on his own. Yakov was almost as sorry to see Makka go as he was to see Viktor go. At least they’d have each other.


End file.
